


Survival of the Fittest

by Movie_Popcorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: Hux is not above doing what he has to do to make sure he gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

He is the Supreme Leader. He is the kriffing Supreme Leader. That idiotic, ridiculous, tantrum throwing man child is the Supreme Leader!

Hux could not believe it. This was his army. This was his ship. This was supposed to be his destiny. HE should be the Supreme Leader. He has the skills for it. He would actually know what to do. This was the path that he had spent his whole life working for.

But Kylo kriffing Ren ruined this whole thing. And he will ruin the whole First Order. Hux had to do something. He had to protect the First Order. He had to get back on track to live his destiny. 

But most importantly, he had to find a way to protect himself. He couldn’t handle continuing the humiliation that he has been subjected to by Ren. He couldn’t handle having his crew see him get tossed around like a rag doll or watch him get choked. He had to make sure that Ren would not lay a hand on him while he gets things back into control. 

Hux was not above going to the extreme, nor was he above using his omega status to go to that extreme. This status has caused him hindrance in the past; it is only fair that he would actually be able to use it for his benefit for once. 

The hiss of the door opening broke Hux from his thoughts. He glanced up from the glass of wine in his hand and gave a small smile at Ren’s hulking figure in the doorway. He set the glass of wine down and arranged his robe on his lap before crossing his legs. “You made it.”

He smirked to himself as he watched Ren eye his bare legs before snapping his eyes back to Hux’s. “You said it was important.”

“Ah, yes,” Hux curled and straightened his toes, watching Ren’s eyes follow the movement. “I wanted us to discuss our next plan of action in regards to… Ren? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ren grunted out. Looking like he was very much so not fine. His face was slightly red and he looked as though he was sweating. 

Hux slowly uncrossed his legs and made his way across the room. He lightly touched Ren’s face, making sure that he gently ran his wrist over Ren’s nose, allowing him to get a full scent of omega. “You don’t look fine. Wait a tic, you look at though you may be going into rut.”

Ren scowled and shook his head. “No, I took my suppressants. It is absolutely impossible for me to be going into rut. Fuck, you smell so good,” he mumbled as he shoved his nose into Hux’s neck. 

Hux hummed softly and pressed Ren’s face down further against his neck, trying to give him as much of his scent as possible. “It appears as though your suppressants may not be working.” He lightly ran his hand down to the bulge in Ren’s leggings. “Unless you really like what you see,” he snorted.

Ren growled and pulled his hips back. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Hux pressed up against Ren. “I apologize then, Supreme Leader. Perhaps you would prefer to delay our meeting then.”

“Yeah,” Ren murmured as he ran his hands along Hux’s side to cup his ass. He shook his head and ripped his hands from Hux’s ass and ran his hand down his face. “What is going on with me? I haven’t had a rut in years…”

“That is very strange,” Hux nodded in agreement. 

“And why would I suddenly go into rut around you?” Ren’s eyes narrowed. “What the fuck did you do?”

“How could I cause you to go into rut?” Hux asked as he pulled away from Ren and swished his hips as he went to grab his wine. “That is a ridiculous thing to claim.”

Ren frowned as he bit his lip, the front of his leggings continued to grow. “I need to get out of here.”

“Or you could stay and I could help you out,” Hux offered. “Getting assistance from an omega during a rut is the only way to truly ease it, isn’t it?”

Ren panted a bit as he fully took in Hux’s slender frame as it leaned against his table. “Why?”

“Perhaps I enjoy your appearance,” Hux shrugged and smirked. “Or perhaps I just want us to be on good terms.”

“This doesn’t change anything between us,” Ren growled as he lunged at Hux and captured his mouth in a brutal kiss. Hux moaned into his mouth as he threw his arms around Ren’s neck and kissed him back just as ferociously. 

“Do you want to fuck me, alpha?” Hux purred against Ren’s lips. 

“Fuck yes,” Ren grabbed Hux and threw him over his shoulder as he marched into Hux’s bedroom. Hux let out an honest to god laugh as he was carried into his bedroom. This was going better than he expected it to. He ran his hand down the alpha’s muscular back before slapping his ass, causing another growl to come out of the other man. 

Hux was tossed onto the bed within seconds. Hux smirked as he playfully closed his knees. “I think you definitely see something you like.” He pressed his knees together tighter as he reached a foot out to press against the alpha’s dick. 

“Yes,” Ren hissed before grabbing the omega’s foot and kissing along the long pale leg. “Your fucking legs…”

“And they lead to something even better,” Hux leaned back against the pillows. “Would you like to see?”

“Yes,” Ren reached to grab at his robe to yank it open. The omega grinned wildly and slapped his hands away.

“Oh no, Ren,” Hux smirked.

“Why are you being a fucking tease!” Ren snapped. His eyes were blown dark with both arousal and anger. Hux would have to play this part very carefully if he didn’t want to end up being choked once against.

“I will give you want you want,” Hux slowly undid his robe and allowed it to open, revealing his bare body underneath. “As long as you give me what I want.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hux gasped and tightened his legs tighter around Ren’s head as he felt the alpha’s tongue push further inside. This was definitely a bit of a surprise. Hux didn’t think Ren would enjoy giving oral sex this much. He grabbed a hold of pitch black hair as Ren continued to lick inside of his used hole. 

“You taste so good,” Ren moaned as he pressed his face further against Hux’s ass. “I could do this forever. Fuck.” 

“Feels like you have,” Hux murmured as he arched his back to push further onto Ren’s face. They were going on day three. Ren should be coming down from his rut about now which the omega was very thankful for. It wasn’t as though the sex wasn’t good. It was fantastic. The problem was that Hux was not in heat. He had made sure to give himself a nice big dose of suppressants before allowing the alpha into his chambers. He couldn’t risk losing his mind.

Hux had always been thankful that he was omega. That sounds weird to most, thinking that one as ambitious and ruthless as himself would desire to be an alpha, but this was the perfect example as to why he was thankful to be an omega. Even when Ren is not in rut, Hux has caught him on more than one occasion staring at his legs. An alpha is too easily distracted or manipulated with a peek of a thigh. They would be willing to kill for just a glimpse of a nipple, lot alone access to a hole to fuck. Sex has always overtaken an alpha’s mind even if one was not in rut. An omega can control his or her mind. An omega is only controlled by the nature of one’s body in the midst of one’s heat. Hux will do whatever it takes to prevent his heat from being able to occur any more.

A heat is useless to him anyways. He, like other omegas, is perfectly capable of ovulating and conceiving outside of a heat. Heats are just supposed to be able to encourage conception and they allow a greater chance of it happening. Hux should be fine without the heat if the ovulation test he took before allowing the Supreme Leader to visit is any indication. 

Ren smirked as he pulled his face out from between Hux’s legs. His pupils were fully dilated and his face was bright red. Sweat was dripping down his face, mixing in with Hux’s slick that covered the alpha’s mouth. Ren truly had no shame. “Am I good to fuck you then? It appears as though I’m annoying you by eating you out.”

Hux snorted before lazily spreading his legs further to allow Ren’s body between them.“If you must, Supreme Leader. It appears as though you are getting a bit of your mind back.”

Ren grunted and grabbed Hux’s legs and pushed them up over his shoulders before slamming back inside of him. “That’s probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

“Mmm, I do recall telling you how much I enjoyed your large cock filling me up with your seed just an hour ago. That is awfully nice,” Hux adjusted his leg so he could give a bit of a whack to the alpha’s head with his foot. 

Ren barely flinched from the hit to the head. “Mhmm,” the alpha gave a sharp thrust. His eyes started to glaze over as the rut took over his mind once more. “I’m going to fill you right up. Going to knock you up.”

“You want to get me pregnant, Supreme Leader?” Hux threw his arms around the alpha’s neck and pulled him down for a brutal kiss. 

Ren dug his nails into Hux’s hips as he kissed him back just as rough giving them both a bit of a taste of blood. “Going to breed you like the bitch you are.”

“Don’t forget you said this,” Hux whispered into his ear. 

Just a few weeks later, Hux had found himself on another bed in the med bay, keeping his face straight as the doctor looked over his results. The general had such mysterious symptoms such as early morning nausea and a tender chest.

“Sir,” the doctor frowned as she continued to stare at her datapad. “I believe that we have found the cause of your symptoms.” She swallowed a bit. “Remember there are many options on what you may do with this news.”

“Just spit it out,” Hux snarled.

“You are pregnant,” she rushed out. 

Hux felt a wave of weird feelings cross over his body as he heard the news, excitement, relief, and a bit of fear. He let out a breath that he didn’t realize that he was holding. Pregnant. It felt so strange to have the news actually confirmed. 

“Sir?” the doctor looked at him hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” Hux answered after a moment. “I suppose I am going to have to start preparing for a child.”

The doctor gave a bit of a smile. “Well congratulations then. I will have to update your medical file to reflect this new condition.”

“I suppose you will,” Hux gently ran his hand over his belly as though he could feel the little being within him already. He wondered if perhaps Ren could feel the baby with the force. Maybe the child would be a force user. He made a little face as that thought crossed his mind. Kriff, he hoped this child would not be a force user. However, it wouldn’t be too bad if the child were one. Ren had so much power. His own offspring may as well. 

“Sir, we need to put who the father is of the child,” the doctor said, interrupting Hux’s train of though. “Would you be able to provide me with that information?”

“Well of course,” Hux answered. “The baby’s father is the Supreme Leader.” He gave a crocked smile as he looked down at his belly. “The Supreme Leader’s heir is growing inside of me.”


End file.
